DE 10 2008 028 258 A1 discloses a system for supplying oxygen to people in an aircraft. The system comprises an oxygen line, an oxygen supply and a plurality of connection points for oxygen masks, the oxygen line extending in a longitudinal direction and the connection points being connected to the oxygen line.
DE 19 531 916 A1 discloses a method and a device for providing breathing gas in emergency oxygen systems for aircraft.
Current decentralised systems are styled in such a way that an oxygen source, masks and tubes are contained in a container. The container flap is simultaneously part of the lining and comprises an electrically actuated flap locking system which triggers automatic opening in the event of a drop in pressure, or which can be opened manually for testing purposes. During the test function, the flap does not open completely, and therefore the masks are retained and generally do not drop down completely. Thus, it can be difficult to determine the state of the masks. In addition, the installation of the oxygen container and lining panels must be adaptable if the seat layout is to be changed. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.